Harry Phantomhive, Wizard
by shin18theOtakubooklover
Summary: adopted with permission from sakurademonalchemist. Harry's animagus form sends him away from the abusive Dursley home to the mysterious Phantomhive mansion. What will happen now that he has the ability to freely travel through time as Emrys Phantomhive? And how will he change Ciel's fate as his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Driven to the Past

Bloodied and broken, raped and beaten. Such criminal words deserve severe sentences of punishment for anyone who commits them. Children are especially taken care of to be protected from being victim to such deeds. However, not all children are lucky to be protected from suffering. Some have the absolute torture of a childhood to endure abusive relatives. Among them was the smallest resident of Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry James Potter. To reasons that he could not understand because his aunt and uncle were too nasty to tell him, he was cruelly treated in a house that should have been a home to him. Because of the influence of his cousin, Dudley Dursley, he had no friends. No one who would miss him if he were to die unexpectedly at the ripe old age of eight, he morosely thought as he clenched his teeth to forget the pain.

Harry gingerly crawled to his cupboard and prayed for something to happen so that he will be rescued from his hell. When his Uncle Vernon went to lock it, something happened. A light enveloped the bloodied boy, and sent him as far away from number 4 Privet Drive as anyone could get. About 400 years into the past to be exact.

Sebastian was having the three servants of the Phantomhive mansion prepare for their guest when it happened. An icy blue light shone in the garden and after it faded, it revealed a small child. _Too small a boy for his liking_. He looked more like a dwarf than a regular child. He appeared to be about four or five, with messy black hair and ribs showing. When Sebastian saw the child's eyes, he almost gasped in shock. They were the purest emerald he'd ever seen, almost gem-like. The child flinched, as if he expected to be hit. A gesture that had Sebastian narrowing his eyes at the sight before the boy collapsed into his waiting arms.

After putting the child in a bed, he continued preparations. It took hours for the nonsense to be over with, and the man disposed of for embezzling funds.

That was when Sebastian alerted his master to the child.

"A child? How did he get in here?"

"I don't know. Other than the light, there was nothing out of the ordinary about him."

"Where is he?"

"In one of the spare bedrooms."

"Very well. I will see about him in the morning."

Harry didn't know where he was, but it was infinitely better than his cupboard. He curled in the blankets, and fell into a light sleep. He awoke twice to the sound of footsteps outside the door. Both times it was the same person. Too light to be his uncle or cousin, and too heavy for his aunt.

At the crack of dawn, he woke up quick. It took him five minutes to realize he was no longer in Privet Drive. First, his 'aunt' had yet to come to the door to yell at him for breakfast. Second, the air was too clean and the room too big.

The footsteps returned. This time a lighter pair was with them. Too light for his family.

The door opened… and revealed a very tall man with short black hair and a butler outfit. An antique butler outfit. One look at his dark eyes told him that something was off about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Even trembling, Harry was not able to tear his eyes off the sight in front of him. Looking up, he kept his gaze deathly polite as he caught the eyes of a boy, one who exuded the most powerful aura he had ever felt in his life, even if he looked roughly his age. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and sleek ebony hair so dark it looked an ethereal blue-black. His own emerald orbs seemed inferior to the brilliance of fascinating aquamarine eye meeting his. If ever Harry had the chance to deny the existence of nobility before, meeting this boy definitely proved that there are noblemen in his world.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded.

Harry couldn't help but flinch as he tried and tried to find the voice to answer the young Noble boy. He felt angry at his helplessness, especially as he still struggled to deduce how and why he came into this situation. Being a child used to being hurt in any way possible all the time, he kept his heart deeply inside a sphere of cold caution. It had always been his instinct to consider himself getting hit again. So he was again helpless to prevent another flinch as the butler tried to approach him. Glancing from him to the butler critically, the boy sighed heavily then introduced himself in the most cordial way one can sense in a nobleman's elegant imperious voice.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. According to Sebastian, you arrived late last night in an ice-blue light."

Harry gasped upon hearing this, clutching his chest in a death grip and his emerald eyes misted anxiously. "You're not going to hit me, are you?"

Ciel was stunned that he would be asked such a thing by a child who had an alarmingly fearful expression in a young face so gaunt and pale to be considered healthy. In spite of a growing feeling of anger inside them, Ciel and Sebastian stilled themselves to look at Harry kindly.

"Why would we do that?" Sebastian asked in a honestly curious tone that belied a dangerous zeal of suspicion.

Harry's pale face exuded pure innocence glinting with hard edge of acceptance to whatever he had experienced as he bluntly said," Uncle Vernon always hits me when I show my 'freakishness'..." His nose turned up as he grimaced, knowing well that how he got to this place was _not_ a normal way at all.

"No.. We're not going to hit you," Sebastian murmured softly to him, extending his gloved hand as a show of sincerity. "Do you have a name?"

Harry's dark brows furrowed as he took a long time to recall what he was called before the Dursleys came and gave him unpleasant names instead. Finally, he said. "H-Harry… **H-Harry P-Potter**… But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call me 'freak'." He flushed in helpless embarrassment as he placed a shaky little hand over his tummy where rumbling resounded loudly.

Ciel scowled, anger flowing off him in waves which was shown in his cultured countenance only by gloved hands flexing delicately against the insides of his dark blue suit. He expertly hid a lethal look under a soft, sympathetic expression towards the boy who looked purposefully abused, by his own family no less! Long gone senses of familial familiarity suddenly inflamed his heart, uncannily 7 as if someone out there wanted him to take and protect the boy.

"Come, Harry... Sebastian has prepared lunch… I do not allow anyone in my house to go hungry," Ciel finally said, curtly nodding to Sebastian for the butler to go and put Harry in suitable attire for a meal with him.

Despite the fact that he only met the two of them just now, Harry felt a budding warm feeling from them - something which he never felt even a bit from the Dursleys - and so he let Sebastian tenderly dress him and lead him by hand to the dining room of the mansion. But he still flushed and walked awkwardly as he was not used to wearing such exquisite and elegant clothes. What made it more awkward was the way how Ciel and Sebastian treated him as a _prince_, even if he he knew that he was nothing "special" at all.

After putting a very satisfied and well-fed Harry Potter to sleep, Ciel took Sebastian aside and hissed at him. "I don't like this. What sort of family beats a child and calls him a freak?!"

"Indeed, milord. They are _true freaks_ of nature because they cannot seem to comprehend what a family is supposed to do for a child…" Sebastian said.


End file.
